


Candy Hearts

by FamiliarFan



Series: Be My Valentine [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Candy Hearts, Cussing, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Valentine's Day, writing prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamiliarFan/pseuds/FamiliarFan
Summary: You are working on Valentine's day, and you have to deal with the last customer. The guy seems annoying at frist, but he might just need a little something to cheer him up.-First prompt for a Valentine's day challenge I set myself up for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I have been part of the Hetalia fandom, so please forgive me if it's OOC or reads awkwardly. Enjoy!

The store was quiet as the clock behind the counter ticked by. Hardly any customers stopped by during your shift, making the hours seem to stretch out. Your (e/c) eyes scan the aisles and you let out a bored sigh. Cleaning was already done, you counted out your money, and you even took inventory like your boss asked you to. Now you were by yourself, with nothing to do, just waiting the last forty minutes of your shift before you could close the shop and call it a night. You yawn, wishing you were already at home, snuggled in your pajamas, eating discount chocolate, and watching your favorite show.

It surprised you that no one had really come in. Last year there were a bunch of stragglers coming in to buy last minute gifts and candies for Valentine’s day. This year the red and pink aisles were vacant, leaving the heart shaped balloons and sappy cards with no home to go to. You rolled your eyes; you never understood the holiday yourself. It just seemed too over the top and silly, waiting for one day of the year to supposedly show affection to one’s partner when people should be doing that anyway regardless of the date.

Still, you shrugged and continued to stare off into space. Your boss had left around two hours ago, something about being late for a dinner date, leaving you all alone. Suddenly, a thought occurred to you. Something to pass the time before you died from nothing to do.

You sat up and stretched, then looked down at the little cubby space that held your purse and a cardboard box filled with pink boxes. You grab the large box and emptying it out, the tinier boxes toppling carelessly onto the counter. Grabbing one, you open it and pour out the heart-shaped candies, dividing them by the writing and color. Yes, you were that bored.

Your boss had overstocked on those nasty, chalky candy hearts again this year and told you to throw the box out. But, being the resourceful young woman you are, you decided to keep the unwanted treats. This moment seemed perfect; no one to bother you as you kept to your mindless task of grouping the hearts with their look-alikes. It was moments like this where you kind of felt at peace.

You were about to open the sixth box when the annoying chime rang throughout the store signaling to you that someone entered. You look up in panic, but calm down as you see an albino man, laughing obnoxiously into the phone and not paying attention to you. You take in a deep breath and quietly start to scoop up the unopened boxes into the bigger box. However, you couldn’t help but listen to the young man’s conversation.

Well, it was hard not to. The guy was really loud.

“Hey, West! What are you doing tonight?! Elizabeta and Roderich aren’t home, so my plans for tonight are in the shitter,” the man spoke with a thick German accent as he strolled down the aisles with confidence, the air around him feeling somewhat arrogant. He weaved through until he reached the back where the beer was stored. He was quiet for a moment, examining the selection.

You kept glancing at him, until the pink boxes were tucked out of sight. Now to clean the candies from the counter. You reached into a drawer to pull out a box of sandwich bags. Taking one, you scooped a small pile of purple hearts and sealed it in the bag, then grabbed another. You didn’t want your work to get mixed up.

The man’s laugh made you jump, not expecting such a loud outburst. “What?! What do you mean you have plans!... What, seriously? You three were-oh… Kesesese! No way am I joining you and your friends for some homo fest!... West, you know I’m kidding.” The sound of the freezer doors opening and closing with the clinking of beers signaled for you to hurry up. “Seriously, though, you have fun. I am awesome and have awesome plans anyway!”

There was a click on the phone and shoes squeaked on the tile. You felt your forehead sweat. You still had a huge mess of candy and powder and didn’t want to be laughed at. Luckily the man was heading over to the chip aisle, staring at his phone as he dialed a number. You sighed in relief and continued to clean and eavesdrop.

“Hey, Francey-pants! I was thinking you and the Spaniard can meet me at the bar and- wait, who is that?” There was a pause and the sound of crinkling potato chip bags. “...Oh~ So you have a fraulein with you?” Again, that annoying laugh, except there was something different about it. “Sorry for interrupting you. I’ll let you get back to her. Do you know if Antonio can-... Oh, he’s busy too? On a date?...No, no, it’s fine. Don’t mind me~ Enjoy the holiday, mein freund.” Another hang up. The man looked down at his phone, his steps lingering as he seemed to be scrolling through his contacts.

You finished clearing the chalky dust from the counter when he approached. Up close you could make out his features better, and you had to admit his troubled expression was cute. He set his items on the counter and you scanned them. He smirked to himself when he pressed his phone, glancing up and your eyes met his. His red eyes stared into your (e/c) ones, and he gave you a lopsided smirk and a wink. You felt your cheeks flame and told yourself to calm down, just bag the man’s purchase and let him be. Besides, he’s on the phone.

The man perked up and grinned at the sound of a loud ‘Hey!’ on the phone that even you could hear from the counter. “Alfred! What’s up-!” The albino was cut off as the voice on the other end continued, the man named Alfred’s message playing. That’s when you saw the man’s grin fall and was replaced with a settle frown. His once confident stance faltered as he stared at nothing in particular. The voicemail itself was long and boisterous, leaving you time to study the pale, solemn face in front of you. You knew what it was like to feel lonely, and from the snippets of conversation you picked up on and the way he frowned, that was exactly where he was at. You couldn’t help but feel some empathy for the man, thinking of how to cheer him up without sounding creepy. The message was still going, but you were running out of time. Spotting a bag of pink candy hearts amongst various other bags below you, you smiled. ‘Perfect.’

The voicemail finally ended and he spoke. “Hey Alfred! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, but it seems you are too busy to hang out with the AWESOME ME!” He jabbed a thumb to himself as he boasted and had a smile plastered on his face. As if he was trying to convince himself that he was okay. “Anyway, if you want to be just as awesome as me, call back. I know, I know, it will be hard to keep up but I’ll go easy on you!”

He hung up and you couldn’t help but giggle and give him a smile. The guy was kind of funny. “That will be ten dollars and eighty-six cents, sir.” You pushed the bag of goods toward him.

He returned his attention back to you and gave a smirk. “Oh? So I amuse you then?” He leaned forward, sneaking a five and ten dollar bill onto the counter. “I can entertain you in other ways, fraulein.”

You blush at the innuendo, and quickly grabbed the money. “Sorry, sir, but you will have to take me out first.” You tried to say confidently, laughing off the awkwardness. You punched in the amount, the register opened, and were about to hand him the change when he held up a strong hand.

“Keep the change.” He simply said, grabbing him bag and smiling at you. “I hope to see you soon~” His toothy grin made you blush again. He snickered and left, you hoping that the rest of his night wouldn’t be so bad.

~

Gilbert walked down the sidewalk with his beer and chips with a heavy heart. He didn’t want to seem too pathetic in front of the cute young lady at the register, but the fact that he was alone, again, for Valentine’s day hurt. His own brother was too busy with his friends to hang out with him, and his own buddies were off on dates. At least he assumed Alfred was on a date. Either that or he was gaming and didn’t want to pick up his damn phone.

The albino man continued his walk home in silence. The bitter winter air biting at his skin. He grumbled to himself, hoping the alcohol would warm him up and make him forget the stupid holiday all together. He finally made it to his apartment, unlocking the door with frigid fingers and stumbling in, letting the warm arm of his home give him some comfort. He kicked off his boots, closed the door behind himself, and then dropped the bag off on the kitchen table. He reached into the grocery bag to pull out a beer when something caught his eye.

He furrowed his brow as he pulled out a small bag of pink candy hearts. “Was ist das?” He examined it with mild curiosity, then opened it. He smiled and felt his heart clench. All the hearts said one thing:

‘U R AWESOME’

The only culprit he could think of who would leave such a gift in his bag was probably home right now. He would have to thank the girl in person tomorrow morning.


End file.
